Warped Tour 2015
| last_tour = Warped Tour 2014 | this_tour = Warped Tour 2015 | next_tour = }} Warped Tour 2015 is the 21st edition of the Vans Warped Tour. The kickoff party took place on April 7, 2015 at Club Nokia in Los Angeles and featured performances by: ho99o9, Bebe Rexha, Candy Hearts, Metro Station, New Beat Fund, As It Is, New Years Day, and Knuckle Puck. For the second year, Warped Tour also visited Alaska for the Road to Warped Tour on June 17, 2015. This show featured several bands that would not appear on any other Warped Tour 2015 dates such as: Issues, New Found Glory, Helmet and Alaskan natives 36 Crazyfists. This show would also feature a locals only stage and an acoustic stage sponsored by Hard Rock. The tour features nine stages: 2 main stages represented by a Shark and a Unicorn; the Monster Energy Stage, two stages sponsored by Journeys named the Left Foot Stage and Right Foot Stage; the Ernie Ball Stage (returning for its 19th year); the Hard Rock Kevin Says Stage; the Beatport Stage; and the Full Sail Acoustic Basement. Comedians and spoken word artists are also featured on the tour for the first time in many years and for the first time there is a tent devoted strictly to comedy: The Warped Comedy Tent sponsored by The Laugh Button. On June 17, 2015, Warped Tour announced that it would be returning to the United Kingdom on October 18, 2015 after not visiting there in 2014. The lineup would feature Warped Tour 2015 bands Asking Alexandria and Black Veil Brides as the headliners. 26 other bands were announced including 2015 acts Memphis May Fire, August Burns Red, Attila, and Metro Station; along with Warped alums Reel Big Fish, Anti-Flag, The Rocket Summer, and Forever Came Calling. Bands North America Shark Stage *Asking Alexandria (Playing 6/23-8/8) *August Burns Red *Beartooth (Played 6/19) *Black Veil Brides *Blessthefall *Citizen (Played 6/25) *Escape the Fate (Played 6/20) *Four Year Strong (Playing 7/14) *H2O (Playing 8/7-8/8) *Hundredth (Played 6/24) *Juliet Simms (Played 6/20 and 6/28) *Lee Corey Oswald (Played 6/26) *Mallory Knox (Played 6/25) *Mod Sun (Played 6/23) *Motion City Soundtrack (Played 6/19-6/21) *Never Shout Never *Our Last Night (Played 6/26) *PVRIS (Played 6/19) *Senses Fail (Played 6/27) *Set it Off (Played 6/21, 6/28 and 7/1) *Simple Plan (Playing 7/19-7/25) *This Wild Life (Played 6/21-6/23, 6/27 and 7/1) *The Wonder Years Unicorn Stage *The Amity Affliction (Played 6/19) *Attila *Citizen (Played 7/1) *Family Force 5 (Playing 6/19-8/5 and 8/8) *Emarosa (Played 6/27) *Fit For a King (Played 6/21) *Juliet Simms (Played 6/23) *Man Overboard *Memphis May Fire *Metro Station (Played 6/21) *Miss May I *Mod Sun (Played 6/27) *Neck Deep (Played 6/19, 6/26 and 6/28) *New Years Day (Played 6/20 and 6/25) *Our Last Night (Played 7/1) *Pierce the Veil *Set It Off (Played 6/26) *Silverstein (Played 6/28) *This Wild Life (Played 6/25) *Transit (Played 6/20) *We Came as Romans Monster Energy Stage *'68 *The Amity Affliction (Playing 6/20-8/8) *Beartooth (Playing 6/20-8/8) *Being As An Ocean *Crossfaith (Playing 7/2-8/8) *Escape the Fate (Playing 6/19 and 6/21-8/8) *Fit For a King (Playing 6/19-6/20 and 6/23-8/8) *Hundredth (Playing 6/19-6/23 and 6/25-8/8) *I Killed the Prom Queen *Mallory Knox (Playing 6/19-6/24 and 6/26-8/8) *Our Last Night (Playing 6/19-6/25, 6/27-6/28 and 7/2-8/8) *Senses Fail (Playing 6/19-6/26 and 6/28-8/8) *Silverstein (Playing 6/19-6/27 and 7/1-8/8) *While She Sleeps Journeys Left Foot Stage *Bebe Rexha *Icon For Hire *Mod Sun (Playing 6/19-6/21, 6/24-6/26 and 6/28-8/8) *Moose Blood *Neck Deep (Playing 6/20-6/25, 6/27 and 7/1-8/8) *New Years Day (Playing 6/19, 6/21-6/24 and 6/26-8/8) *PVRIS (Playing 6/20-8/8) *Riff Raff *Set It Off (Playing 6/19-6/20, 6/23-6/25, 6/27 and 7/2-8/8) *This Wild Life (Playing 6/19-6/20, 6/24, 6/26, 6/28 and 7/1-8/8) *Transit (Playing 6/19 and 6/21-8/8) Journeys Right Foot Stage *As It Is *Beautiful Bodies *Citizen (Playing 6/19-6/24, 6/26-6/28 and 7/2-8/8) *Handguns *Hands Like Houses *Juliet Simms (Playing 6/19, 6/21, 6/24-6/27 and 7/1-8/8) *Lee Corey Oswald (Playing 6/19-6/25 and 6/27-8/8) *Matchbook Romance (Playing 6/19-7/11) *Metro Station (Playing 6/19-6/20 and 6/23-8/8) *Night Riots *PUP (Playing 7/1-7/29) Ernie Ball Stage *A+ Dropouts (Playing 6/19-7/3) *Animato (Played 6/21) *Ascot Royals (Playing 7/2-7/8) *Bad Cop/Bad Cop (Played 6/24) *The Bell Weathers (Played 6/23) *BoyMeetsWorld (Playing 6/19-6/27 and 7/2-8/8) *The Bunny The Bear (Playing 7/26-8/8) *Christopher Bard (Playing 7/17) *The Dirty Nil *False Puppet (Playing 7/23-8/8) *Isles (Playing 6/19-6/23 and 8/5-8/8) *James Morris (Played 7/1) *The Karma Killers *Man of Words (Played 6/26) *Night Argent (Playing 6/20-6/28 and 8/1-8/8) *The Relapse Symphony (Playing 6/19-7/12) *The Republic of Wolves (Playing 7/7-7/15) *Rivers Monroe (Playing 7/4-7/21) *Seaway *Sirens & Sailors (Playing 7/14-8/8) *Stacked Like Pancakes (Played 7/1) *Strangers You Know (Played 6/19 and 6/21) *Trophy Wives (Playing 7/18-7/27) *Youth in Revolt Ernie Ball Battle of the Bands 19 Winners *A Hero's Fate (Playing 6/19) *A Story Inspired (Playing 7/15) *A Story Told (Playing 7/9) *Acaedia (Playing 7/4) *Afterlife Parade (Playing 7/1) *Airsickness (Playing 7/3) *Amasic (Playing 7/17) *Amorella (Playing 7/8) *As Animals Eat My Insides (Playing 7/2) *Ashes of My Regrets (Playing 7/19) *August Ruins (Playing 7/9) *Bad Case of Big Mouth (Playing 7/19) *Bad Mary (Playing 7/11) *Before I Turn (Playing 7/12) *Beneath the Waves (Playing 6/24) *Better Eyes (Playing 7/1) *Between California and Summer (Playing 6/21) *Brightside (Playing 7/6) *Burning Fair Verona (Playing 7/3) *Caliway (Playing 7/12) *Call to Start (Playing 7/5) *Cannibal Kids (Playing 7/4) *The Capital Why's (Playing 6/25) *Capstain (Playing 7/5) *Carousel Kings (Playing 7/10) *Caught Up in a Dream (Playing 7/15) *Cedar Boulevard (Playing 7/17) *Chivalry Is Dead (Playing 6/23) *City Never Sleeps (Playing 6/25) *City of Lions (Playing 6/19) *Crisis in Victory (Playing 6/23) *D-SIK (Playing 6/24) *Daisychain (Playing 7/11) *Dead Heroine (Playing 6/19) *Down to Friend (Playing 6/27) *Drop the Act (Playing 7/9) *Eclipses for Eyes (Playing 6/23) *End This Year (Playing 6/24) *Endless Sacrifice (Playing 7/10) *Evacuate the City (Playing 7/5) *EverSay (Playing 7/6) *Eyes Eat Suns (Playing 7/7) *Eyeshine (Playing 6/21) *Falling Through April (Playing 7/7) *Fear and Wonder (Playing 6/26) *Fear Me, King Me (Playing 6/26) *Frida (Playing 6/24) *Friday Night Lites (Playing 7/14) *From States Away (Playing 7/12) *Ghostwalk (Playing 7/19) *Goodbye Utah (Playing 7/16) *Heart for Hire (Playing 7/10) *Heavyweights (Playing 7/18) *Hideouts (Playing 6/21) *The High Voltage Band (Playing 6/20) *Hitting Subset (Playing 6/28) *I, Assailant (Playing 7/2) *I Am The Witness (Playing 7/6) *IKILLYA (Playing 7/19) *In Your Memory (Playing 7/18) *Insight (Playing 6/28) *Intervention (Playing 7/4) *INVENTURE (Playing 7/10) *Kaboom (Playing 6/26) *KASSON (Playing 7/5) *Kept at Bay (Playing 7/8) *Light the Fire (Playing 6/27) *Like Ghosts (Playing 6/28) *Luxxe (Playing 6/23) *Makeshift (Playing 7/11) *Messenger Down (Playing 7/7) *Mirror Eyes (Playing 7/1) *Monday's Mona Lisa (Playing 7/5) *Moving Brooklyn (Playing 7/12) *My Life on Film (Playing 7/10) *Nasty Habit (Playing 7/15) *The Nearly Deads (Playing 7/1) *Nice Shot, Kid (Playing 7/11) *Nikol (Playing 7/8) *No Light, No Life (Playing 6/25) *Note to Self (Playing 6/23) *Nothing to Offer (Playing 7/3) *The Ocean Cure (Playing 7/17) *Out With the Old (Playing 6/19) *Over Andover (Playing 7/18) *Palm Trees & Power Lines (Playing 7/6) *PAPERFOX (Playing 6/21) *Parkridge (Playing 7/6) *Pathways (Playing 7/4) *Pick Your Poison (Playing 7/1) *Premonitions (Playing 7/19) *Pyro, Ohio (Playing 7/7) *Radio City (Playing 6/27) *Raiju (Playing 6/20) *Redambergreen (Playing 7/17) *Remedy X (Playing 7/3) *Revel in Romance (Playing 7/2) *Reverie (Playing 6/20) *Right Place Right Time (Playing 6/25) *Rival Tides (Playing 6/21) *Riviera (Playing 7/8) *Rogue Re Vera (Playing 7/15) *Royal Street (Playing 7/14) *Ryan Cassata (Playing 6/20) *Sacred Sound (Playing 6/27) *The Scratches (Playing 7/16) *SECONDHAVEN (Playing 6/27) *Set Aflame (Playing 6/24) *Shadow of Whales (Playing 6/28) *Shock N Awe (Playing 7/2) *Sic Vita (Playing 7/14) *Silent Pilot (Playing 6/20) *Skyward (Playing 7/8) *Sounds Like Harmony (Playing 7/7) *Southpier (Playing 7/14) *Starflightrocks (Playing 6/26) *The Storm Picturesque (Playing 7/16) *The Sweet Escape (Playing 7/4) *Take a Breath (Playing 7/9) *Take Care (Playing 7/18) *Technicolor Monster (Playing 7/16) *This is Awesome (Playing 7/17) *To Kill A Monster (Playing 7/16) *Under Fire (Playing 7/14) *Until We Are Ghosts (Playing 7/15) *Up From Here (Playing 7/3) *Via the Verge (Playing 6/25) *We the Machine (Playing 7/12) *When Cities Sleep (Playing 7/18) *Who We Are (Playing 7/9) *Wild Sons (Playing 6/19) *Wolvereen (Playing 7/11) *XVI (Playing 6/28) Hard Rock Kevin Says Stage *Alive Like Me (Playing 6/19-7/12) *Alvarez Kings (Playing 6/27-8/8) *Baby Baby *Candy Hearts *Carousel Kings (Playing 7/14-8/8) *Common Thief (Playing 7/21) *Corrin Campbell and the Election (Playing 6/19-7/16 and 7/18-8/8) *Emarosa (Playing 6/19-6/26 and 6/28-7/12) *Gravler (Played 6/23) *Have Mercy *Jule Vera *Kaya Stewart (Playing 7/15-8/8) *The Kenneths *Knuckle Puck *Lo' There Do I See My Brother (Playing 8/7-8/8) *Major League *Palisades *Punchline 13 (Playing 7/17) *Slaves (Playing 7/14-8/8) *The SpacePimps (Playing 7/9) *Stacked Like Pancakes (Playing 7/2-7/10) *Sumo Cyco (Playing 6/19-6/28) *Svetlanas (Playing 7/29-8/8) *Trophy Eyes (Playing 6/19-6/21 and 6/24-8/8) *Wolf-Face (Playing 7/3) Beatport Stage *Black Boots *Born Cages *ChrisB *Drama Club (Playing 6/19 and 6/21-8/8) *Flashe Jordan (Played 6/27) *Koo Koo Kanga Roo (Playing 6/19-8/2) *Kosha Dillz *Le Castle Vania *M4Sonic (Playing 7/2-8/8) *MC Lars *New Beat Fund *Shiragirl (Played 6/21) *Splitbreed *TAT (Playing 6/19-7/1) Full Sail Acoustic Basement Stage *Aaron West and the Roaring Twenties (Playing 6/19-6/28 and 7/2-8/8) *American Opera *Brian Marquis *Buttons *Daniella Erynn (Played 6/23) *Front Porch Step (Played 7/1) *The Ghost Pines (Played 6/27) *Grey Gordon *The Karma Killers (Played 6/26) *Koji *Macy Kate (Playing 7/2-7/4 and 7/6) *Matchbook Romance (Played 6/24) *Meghann Wright *Mike Naran (Played 6/25) *Moose Blood *Onward, Etc. *The Ready Set (Playing 6/19) *SayWeCanFly *Set It Off (Played 6/23) *Shane Told (Playing 6/28, 7/5, 7/15, 7/17, 7/25 and 8/5) *Speak Low If You Speak Love (Playing 7/9-7/14) *Tess Dunn (Played 6/20) *TAT (Played 6/21) *Transit Warped Comedy Tent Presented By: The Laugh Button *Amir K (Performing 6/19-7/6) *Ben Bizuneh (Performing 7/14-7/25) *Beth Stelling (Performing 6/19-6/26) *Chase Bernstein (Performing 6/27-7/12) *Dave Ross (Performing 7/1-7/12) *Eli Osberg *Eric Schwartz (Performing 7/26-8/8) *Grant Cotter *Melissa Villasenor (Performing 7/14-7/25) *Sammy Obeid (Performing 6/19-6/28) *Sandy Danto (Performing 7/1-7/12 and 7/26-8/8) Fairplex Stage The following bands performed on the Pomona, California stop on June 19 *Allie Kay Band *DozeGuyz *The Friendly Strangers *Shiragirl *The Slightlys Break Thru Music Stage The following bands performed on the Mansfield, Massachusetts stop on July 14 *A Fathom Farewell *A Loss for Words *Arethusa *Church Tongue *Currents *Embracer *Gang of Thieves *Great American Ghost *It Lives, It Breathes *Make the Rules *Matty Carter & Ariel *Mourning *Pinnacle *Trophy Wives *While Stella Sleeps *Without Warning Lemmon Stage The following bands performed on the Toronto, Ontario stop on July 17 *Bitter Kids *Cheap Date *High 75 *The Honest Heart Collective *Kink *The Mohrs *Red Handed Denial *Third World Famous The Road To Warped Tour 2015 US The Road to Warped Tour 2015 took place on June 17, 2015 at the Sullivan Arena in Anchorage, Alaska Monster Stage *Helmet *Issues *Memphis May Fire *Motion City Soundtrack *New Found Glory *PVRIS *We Came as Romans *The Wonder Years Cal Worthington Stage *36 Crazyfists *Indefinite Etticatee *MC Lars *Pilot Touhill *Run Like Hell *TAT *Vanilla Sugar *Zombie Unicorn Pot Luck Local Stage *Captain Overthrow *City in Ashes *Decepticide *Delmag *The Harlequin State *Mutual Manslaughter *Reconstruct *Shifter *Sovereign Shadows *Spitshine *Terraform Hard Rock Acoustic Stage *5 Sided Di *Billy Herbst *Conway Seavey *Curt Hahn *Dan Cronk *Dave Velasquez *The Quiet Cull *RnR *Shonathin Hoskins and Josh Olsen *Thomas Nicholas Band *Tom Crist *Whitney Youngman Dates